


Of Supergirl and Krispy Kreme Dates

by Maglex



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maglex/pseuds/Maglex
Summary: "A record scratch went off in Zack's head as he stops in front of Trini, effectively making her stop walking, 'what the fuck do you mean you've haven't seen Supergirl?'"-Or the fic where Kim is the Kara to Trini's Cat and Zack helps them go on a date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic where I'm actually kind of proud of what I wrote. Please, it'd be nice to have some review. Anywho, enjoy!

~Chapter one~

"Trini! TRINIIIII!" Zack yells through the empty hall. She had texted him that she was to meet him for detention but she was no where to be seen.

"TRINIDAD MARGARITA GOMEZ!" 10th times a charm, right?

"Did you just hecking call me by my full name?" Trini asks as she walks out of the girls restroom.

"Did you just say 'hecking'?" Zack asks, raising an eyebrow 

"I'm trying to use less profanities"

"And how's that going for you?"

"Pretty fucking great" 

Zack howls a laugh, "whatever, crazy girl"

"So why were you yelling for me?" Trini ponders as they walk to detention.

"Um," Zack jumps, finally remembering "oh! How was your date with Kimberly last night?"

Trini groans, "dios mío, it wasn't a date! All we did was finish our homework and go to Krispy Kreme"

"Riiight, 'cause that totally doesn't sound like a date" Zack states winking at her

"Exactly! Because it wasn't"

"For someone who oozes sarcasm 24/7, you sure couldn't notice the sarcasm in my sentence"

"Sure, whatever" Trini says, punching Zack's arm.

"When are you going to realize that Kim is the Kara to your Cat?" Zack questions.

"She's the what to my what?"

Zack sighs, "fine, she's the Kara to your Lena. Whatever floats your boat."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"You know, Kara? Cat Grant? Supergirl?!"

"Oh that show! Yeah, never seen it."

A record scratch went off in Zack's head as he stops in front of Trini, effectively making her stop walking, "what the fuck do you mean you've haven't seen Supergirl?"

"I don't know, it just never interested me"

"There's lesbians"

"And now it's interesting"

Zack smirks as he opens the door to detention, "first, we're gonna binge watch Supergirl, then we'll make Trimberly end game"

"Trimberly-?"

"Just get in"

***************************

2 seasons, 3 boxes of tissues, 3 pizzas, and 8 Dr. Peppers later, Trini and Zack had finally finished Supergirl.

Zack turns to face Trini after that emotional season finale, "so? What did you think?" 

"You know damn well what I think. I love it"

"I can't believe you cried"

Trini wipes her last tears, "you cried too! How can I not cry when Kara looks so sad?!"

Zack raises his arms in defeat, "you're right, you're right. Now that you understand what I meant by saying Kim is the Kara to your Lena-"

"Or the Kara to my Cat," Trini mumbles

"Will you finally ask Kim out?" 

"How am I supposed to do that? She's not even into me," Trini says before getting lightly smacked in the face "what the heck was that for?!"

"That was for being such an oblivious lesbian. Dude, she totally does like you. I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is looking. It's really gross how sweet it is"

Trini crosses her arms, slightly disbelieving and not wanting to get her hopes up, "even if that is true, how would I ask her out?"

Zack jumps off the couch, getting into the Supergirl pose™, "that's where your bestie, me, is here to help"

"Never agreed that you're my bestie but okay"

"I'm your bestie and you know it. Now here's the plan..."


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter two~

"You remember the plan?" Zack asks Trini through his phone

"Yeah, I remember" 

"Okay good 'cause I don't want my plan to go to shit"

"Whatever," Zack can practically hear Trini's eyeroll because of the absurdity of his plan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Flashback   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm your bestie and you know it. Now here's the plan, I'm going to ask Kim if she wants to hang out with us, which she will, she'll say yes and I'll text her a bit before we're supposed to meet that I can't go thus, letting the two of you have a date" 

Trini stares at her fellow Ranger skeptically, "and you really think that's going to work?"

Zack lets out a dry chuckle, "Trini, babe, my lesbro, I am 99.9% positive that my plan, Trimberly Will Hecking Happen™, will work"

"Alright, fine, but never call me babe again"

"Right, 'cause only Kim can call you that" 

"Sure," Trini steals Zack's laptop and plays Wynonna Earp 'what's the worse that could happen?' she ponders

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Flashback   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit. I see her, you better get here quick. Bye" Zack then sprints over to Kim, only using a little of his Ranger Speed, and sees her crane her neck as she laughs at Billy's adorable jokes 

"Hey, Kimberly!"

Kim then looks at Zack and deflates a bit when she doesn't see his partner in crime, "hi, Zack! Have you seen Trini?"

"No but she did just call me. She said she'll be here soon"

"Cool beans"

"Did you just say 'cool beans'?" Trini asks as she reaches their group

Kim smirks, "maybe I did, what're you gonna do about it?"

Seeing Trini blush and swallow thickly, Zack decides to intervene, "so, Kim, any plans for tonight?"

The Pink Ranger turns to face Zack, "no, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang with Trini," Kimberly's eyes shone bright at the mention of the Yellow Ranger "and I at the Krispy Kreme"

"Yeah, sure"

"Awesome! Um, Trini, shouldn't we go and do that thing?"

Trini, utterly entranced by how Kimberly's leather jacket looks on her and the slight sliver of skin that is seen by her shirt, asks, "what thing-? Oh! Right! That thing. Yes, we should go. Bye, Kim!" The two Rangers then run off who knows where

"Bye, Trini!"

***************************

Zackattack: hey Kim turns out I can't actually go with u and Trin so enjoy ur date!

Princesahart: wait wut?

Zackattack: byeeee! Use protection!

 

***************************

"Why did I even let Zack talk me into this?" The short brunette ponders as she walks in circles outside the Krispy Kreme

"Let Zack talk you into what?"

"Holy fucki-" one thing Trini had definitely not planned was to nearly fall on her ass and have Kimberly Hart save her from that embarrassment

"Are you okay?" Kim asks breathlessly, noticing the lack of distance between Trini and her

"Uh..." Trini swallows rather audibly, "yeah, I'm fine"

Kim then helps her stand straight and grabs her hand, "good, let's go inside then"

'Im so gay' is what's on both girls' minds

 

***************************

The girls are then walking up Kimberly's street, both walking slowly not wanting their time together to come to an end

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Trini. I know it sounds rude but I'm glad Zack bailed on us"

"Oh no, it's fine. I'm glad he bailed on us too" 

Kim smiles down at Trini, "what? Do I have something on my face?" Trini asks, while wiping her face

The pink ranger grabs her hand, "no, you're just.."

"Just..?"

"Ah fuck it"

"Wha-?" 

Kim grabs Trini's cheeks, leaving the yellow Ranger in shock for a couple seconds, making the taller brunette pull away

"Sorry, was that not okay?"

Trini gapes at her until she pulls Kim down into a searing kiss, leaving Kim as the shocked one. They kissed until they pulled away, needing to catch their breath, and put their foreheads together 

"You really are the Kara to my Cat" Trini whispers

"I prefer Kara with Lena but okay"

Trini then pulls her head away, gaping at Kim, "wha-? You watch Supergirl?!"

"Well, duh, sanvers is absolute goals"

Trini chuckles as she looks at their linked hands. They're going to have to talk about what they are and what they want to be but for now... kissing Kimberly Hart is good enough for Trini.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked my fic! It's probably the only fic I'll ever post but hey, the world may never know


End file.
